


Dream a Dream

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Okay, so this is going to be a series of drabbles about any HP characters and their relationships with other characters.





	Dream a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

It was a dark night.  The sky was pitch black and, save for the stars, there was absolutely no visible light.

And that was how Remus liked it.  New moon nights were always refreshing.

It was cold, his breath came in clouds; puffs of steam that breathed into the night taking on a life of their own.  In fact, Remus was so involved with the beauty of the night that he didn’t hear the soft footfalls of a young woman come up behind him.

“Remus,” she breathed.

He turned his head fast and found himself staring into the violet eyes of Tonks, her bubblegum pink hair bright in the dark.

“How’d you find me here,” He asked, a funny feeling fluttering in his stomach.

Tonks tilted her head, a gesture that made him grin.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to find you here?” She moved closer.

The feeling intensified in Remus’s stomach.  He stepped closer too and placed his arms around her.

And he knew he would never let her go.

 


End file.
